yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimon Muran
Shimon Muran '''or '''Simon Muran '''is a character from the new Yu-Gi-Oh! game and one of the main characters from the Forbidden Memories Storyline and Dawn of the Duel. He also appears helping you if your friendship with him is enough with him in the Falsebound Kingdom Chapter and in the Virtual World. Solomon Muto is the modern day incarnation of Shimon. Simon is the Hero tutor, attendant and card mentor. He taught the Hero how to play the card game. Biography Depending on the player's actions, Simon can tell the prince the story of how the card games were used to Summon powerful monsters, causing chaos, therefore restricting the use of the cards to their kingdom. Also depending on their actions, they may duel him. When Heishin attacked the palace, claiming to have uncovered great power, Simon is alerted. Simon, not fond of Heishin, confronted him, resulting in Simon being badly beaten. When the Hero arrived, Heishin demanded to know where the Prince and the Puzzle was. Simon secretly gave the Puzzle to the Prince, telling him to run. Hero was forced into a Duel with Heishin while Atem gets away. After the hero lost, Simon convinced the Prince to shatter the Puzzle when the Prince got cornered by Heishin Soldiers. Simon sealed sealed the prince's soul within the broken Puzzle, leaving him on a mission to collect the power of the Millennium Items before returning to their time. Upon returning to his time, Simon bid the hero good luck and then faded out of existence. Everytime you beat Shimon, your points will raised 130. Legendary Heroes Shimon does not appear in this Chapter unless you befriend him in Forbidden Memories. You need to have 10 or more hearts with him. You need to duel him ten times if you want him to be your henchman to help you with the missions. He starts of with; * Zombie Warrior * The Wandering Doomed * Skull Servant * The attack combined power is 2300 and defense is 1800. Shimon is one of the weakest henchman from the beginning of the game. The Middle Game he will start of with the following monsters * Zombie Warrior * The 13th Grave * Dark Assailant * The monsters Attack is decent but their Defense is very low. In the Middle ahead of the game Shimon would have the following Monsters; * Lich Lord, The King of the Underworld * Zombie Warrior * The 13th Grave Their Attack has improve a lot and their defense is decent. Virtual World Shimon does not appear in the Virtual World Chapter but if you befriend him back in Forbidden Memories, you can choose him to help you get out of the Virtual place along with other friends of yours. Shimon will always choose Zombie Warrior as his Deck Leader. Dawn of the Duel Shimon appears finally in the last chapter. He helps the Prince and the Player to escape. He also has a new Deck called "Skull Servant Kingdom". Later on the game, he will create his ultimate Deck, '''The Lamper Deck and Exodia Deck, and he will also have his old Deck the The Wright Kingdom". * After, you beat him with the Wright Deck 5 times, you will unlocked the Lamper Deck. 400 points. * After, you beat the Lamper Deck 3 times, you will unlocked the Exodia Deck. 500 Points. * After, you beat the Exodia Deck 3 times, you can freely duel him with any Deck he had and also unlocking him in the Free Duel as a Free Duelist to duel. 750 Points. Deck Forbidden Memories Simon uses a Deck focusing on summoning Zombie Warrior. He uses mostly plays multiple cards of the same cards and skull looking monsters. He mostly is playing Zombie Monsters and three copies of Battle Warrior. His signature Card is; Zombie Warrior. His most powerful Monster is Lich Lord, The King of the Underworld Shimon uses a Deck titled "Skull Kingdom" Normal Monsters (24) * Battle Warrior x3 * Skull Servant x3 * Magical Ghost x2 * The Wandering Doomed x2 * Wood Remains x2 * The 13th Grave x2 * Temple of the Skulls x2 * Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper x2 * Bone Mouse * Dark Assailant * Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie * Shadow Specter * Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation * Fire Reaper Effect Monsters (1) * Lich Lord , King of the Underworld Magic Cards (10) * Polymerization x3 * Fusion Sage * Violet Crystal x3 * Wasteland x2 * Sword of Dark Destruction * Silent Doom * Fusion Weapon * Card Destruction * Pot of Greed * Upstart Goblin Trap Cards (5) * Jar of Greed x3 * Negate Attack * Spellbinding Circle Extra (3) * Zombie Warrior x3 Trivia * Shimon is one of the weakest players in the game in either mode. However, Skull Servant in Legendary Heroes raises up to 4100 Attack and 3200 in Defense. Zombie Warrior raises up to 4700 and 3900 Defense. But his strongest monster there is Lich Lord, The King of the Underworld with a terrible attack of 5300 and defense of 4500. * In Virtual World Skull Servant has four leader abilities and one of them is change the field into Wasteland when a zombie steps foot on the field. The effect remains active as long there's a Zombie on the field. The rest of the field effects are negated. Zombie Warrior has three Abilities. Category:Characters Category:Duelist